Simple Crush
by firewindgurl
Summary: Every girl has a crush, seriously. But, it’s hard to not be infatuated by a guy’s looks, what really matters is the inside and how they really act. What’s most important is to get to know your crush even if it means getting hurt somehow…
1. Infatuation

Simple Crush

A/N: Well, the title says it all. But the title really should say 'Simple Crush and Love with some little twists' he he. Well, this is based on a true story that happened at school but I put a little twists in it. Enjoy!

Summary: Every girl has a crush, seriously. But, it's hard to not be infatuated by a guy's looks, what really matters is the inside and how they really act. What's most important is to get to know your crush even if it means getting hurt somehow…

CHAPTER 1:

INFATUATION

Kikyo, a sophomore at Goshinboku High, walked the halls of school. She wasn't like all the girls at school…she was normal. Normal meaning not wearing so much makeup, not wearing skimpy clothes, not so girly…just normal like a girl who really cares for her grades and doesn't think about guys all the time. But every girl, normal or not, has to have one thing…a crush.

Kikyo walked slowly into class. It was the first day of school and everyone was uneasy.

"Hello students." Said a teacher at front. "I am Mr. Fujiko and I have assigned everyone seats before school had started so once the bell rings you will be sitting where I assign you on this paper. For now, talk and sit anywhere you want."

Students immediately began talking about summer, what they did, and other stuff.

Kikyo looked at her peers. Some she knew and some she never saw. She took a breath and sat down.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned around. Her long raven hair swayed in the air. "Hai?"

A girl with short black hair ran to Kikyo. "Kikyo! Hey, how you been?"

"Kagura! Hi…how was Hokkaido in summer?"

Kagura bit her lip. "It sucked…I didn't meet any cute guys in Hokkaido."

Kikyo smiled. Kagura, her friend, spent her summer in Hokkaido with her family. Kikyo stayed home with her little sister and her parents. **(A/N: Yes, she has parents in this story and Kagura is her friend. I couldn't think of anyone else.)**

Suddenly, a group of guys walked in. They wore all black and laughed a bit. They stared at the classroom then found empty seats and sat. Then they began talking again.

Kikyo's heart fluttered in her stomach. One of the guys was Inuyasha. The two had known each other since Elementary and were friends but as the years went by, their friendship slowly broke somehow. They talked a bit but that was all. Kikyo had grown to like him more and more when they spoke even though their conversations were small.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. He stared for a bit then smiled. "Hey, you're in my first period class Kikyo."

Kikyo blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah…I-I am…"

Inuyasha turned to his friends and began talking. Kikyo sank in her seat. _Geez…I am so pathetic…_

Kagura smiled. "Hey! It's Inuyasha."

Kikyo looked at Kagura. Kagura didn't know that Kikyo had a crush on Inuyasha. And also, Kagura had a crush on Inuyasha too. Everything was so complicated.

DDDIIIIINNNNNGGGG! The bell rang. Mr. Fujiko coughed. "Eh hem. Class! The bell has now rung and I'm in charge now. Today is the first day of school so let me tell you how _I _run my class. No talking when I am speaking or you'll get a severe punishment! No throwing things, no yelling, no _cheating_, and no spitting." He said in a loud and clear voice. "I have assigned you guys seats so no complaining or you'll take a run around the school!"

"Ooh…" mocked one of Inuyasha's friends named Kouga. Everyone laughed.

Mr. Fujiko walked up to Kouga's desk and slammed his hands on it. "You think this is a joke? Oh no siree. _This is not a joke!_" he said angrily. "Take a lap around the school right now!"

"Okay, geez…" Kouga walked out of the room to the front of the school. He began running. Goshinboku school was a large school that could make you tired if you ran around it. Kouga sighed. "Well, Mr. Fujiko is gonna be tough one."

Mr. Fujiko cleared his throat. "Now, don't get me wrong. I _can _be nice and fun teacher once in a while. I just don't tolerate smart mouths. Now, I should assign your seats shouldn't I?"

Everyone nodded without anyone talking.

"Okay." He began calling out names and pointing out the seats they were to sit near. Alas, he called out, "Kikyo…sit next to Inuyasha."

Kikyo blushed but followed his orders. Everyone was in their seats now, fidgeting to try and get comfortable.

Mr. Fujiko laughed. "Okay, I guess we still have a lot of time. Let's do introductions."

Everyone hoorayed. They liked introductions more then _work_.

Time seemed to speed up. Class was about to end in ten minutes. Kikyo wanted to say something to Inuyasha but her mouth couldn't budge. Finally she said, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at Kikyo.

"C-can I borrow an extra pencil. U-uh…mine broke."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, here." He threw it at Kikyo but Kikyo didn't catch it. Inuyasha sighed. "Here, lemme get it." He crawled under the table where it had fell and put it in Kikyo's hand. "Now don't lose it again. Give it to me after class okay?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. His silver hair made Kikyo in a trance. She wanted to touch it but that would be rude. Suddenly she looked at Inuyasha. _Oh no…here it comes! _Kikyo closed her eyes.

BAM! Inuyasha smacked Kikyo on the head. If there was one thing Kikyo had to say she hated about Inuyasha, it was his temper and how he reacted to things. He hated it when you didn't answer him. Every time that happened, he would hit you, friend or not.

"Hey, you were supposed to nod your head idiot!"

Kikyo quickly nodded it. "Y-Yes…"

"Oh quit it will you?"

Inuyasha turned. There infront of Inuyasha was Mizuru. "Inuyasha, quit hitting people."

Inuyasha blushed. "Fine!"

Kikyo sighed. Mizuru was Inuyasha's crush last year. Everyone said he was over it but Kikyo knew he still liked her a bit. Kikyo rested her head on the table.

"Hey guys!"

The three looked. There sat Kouga, catching his breath. "Sorry I took so long. Usually I should be faster but…well…never mind." He took a seat near Kikyo.

Kouga took a breath. "So…"

"So what?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Class is almost over in ten minutes. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, sit around!" Inuyasha replied.

"That's boring."

"Well, it is just the first day of school." Kikyo said, siding on Inuyasha's side.

Kouga sighed. "I guess you guys are right. There's nothing to do much on the first day of school and I missed introductions so I practically missed all the fun huh?"

Mizuru laughed. "Yup!"

Inuyasha stared at Mizuru. "Yep. Mizuru's right."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Hm…" _Maybe the only reason I like him is because he looks cute. Maybe that's all…right! I shouldn't like him. I mean, Mizuru and him make a cute couple! Yeah! Yeah…_

DDDIIIINNNNGGG! Ten minutes had gone by already. Kikyo grabbed her books. "Well…I'm gonna go now…"

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
Kikyo looked at his golden eyes. Her face turned bright red. "W-what…!"

"Pencil." He said. "Gimme my pencil."

Kikyo grew less tense. "Oh yeah…here." She threw him his pencil. BAM! Inuyasha smacked her head. "Hey, don't throw it!"

Kikyo blushed. "G-Gomen…."

Inuyasha looked at her eyes. Suddenly, _he _turned bright red. "See ya then."

Kikyo silently walked out of class. She didn't dare look back. Her face was flushed with red.

Kagura ran to Kikyo. "Lucky!"

Kikyo was shocked. "Why…?"

"You sit near Inuyasha! _I wanted to sit near him…_ Hey, why is your face so red?"

Kikyo put her hands on her face. "Ugh…I don't wanna sit near Inuyasha."

"Hey! Why don't you ask Mr. Fujiko to trade seats!"

Kikyo gulped. The truth was, Kikyo meant to say, 'I don't think I can handle sitting near my crush.' "I dunno. Mr. Fujiko seemed really happy about the seats."

"C'mon! _Please…_"

Kikyo turned around. "No…sorry.."

"PLEASE!"

"No…I said no."

Kagura smirked. "Hmmph! You're so mean some times."

Kikyo sighed, looking at Kagura's sad face. "Kagura, do you really like him?"

"Yeah…he's so cute!"

"Don't you ever want to know the _real _Inuyasha?"

Kagura smirked again. "Whatever. Kikyo, it doesn't really matter."

Kikyo bit her lip. "I-It does matter Kagura-san."

"Kikyo! He's coming!" Kagura stood up straight. As Inuyasha walked passed the two, he stared at Kikyo. Kagura, who thought he was looking at her, blushed. "ooh! Did you see that!"

Kikyo weakly smiled. _I could've sworn he looked at me…well…whatever…_

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

School had finally ended. Kikyo took a breath and looked at her books. She couldn't believe how much homework they had gotten on the first day of school. It was more then last year!

"Hey, Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned. It was Haru, one of her friends a long time ago that was one of Inuyasha's best friends. "Haru-kun. Hey, I thought you were moving?"

"Nah, I'm not. Uh, hey. D-Do you wanna walk home together…?"

Kikyo blushed. "Uh sure…but how about your other friends?"

"Who cares. I'd much rather walk with _you _then _them._ Besides, you and me live kind of close so...yeah."

"You're right." Kikyo said. But deep inside her she wished Haru was Inuyasha. "Let's go then."

Haru took Kikyo's books. "I can hold them."

"How about your own books?"

"I finished most of my homework in class so I didn't bring any books home. I should help you."

"You're so nice Haru." Kikyo said, smiling at him. _You know, maybe I shouldn't like Inuyasha. Maybe it's Haru I should like…_

Haru smiled back and a small pink circle formed on his cheeks. "Not really…" the two began walking home as the sun began to set.

Just behind them though was a figure. The figure was a guy, leaning on a brick wall. There was a jealous look on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The guy turned around. "Nothing."

"C'mon! Let's go."

He smirked then began to slowly walk towards the other guy.

The guy scratched his head. "What were you doing there?"

"Nothing. I already told you that."

"_Okay then…_ Let's go then _Inuyasha."_

A/N: Okay, so I'm very sorry that I didn't update my other chapters but…well. Anyways, please enjoy this story.


	2. Jikyo

CHAPTER 2:

JIKYO

A/N: Hi! Okay, so I'm updating. Well, okay. This story is true but it didn't happen to _me._ And just to let you know, the events that deal with school will be mostly in Mr. Fujiko's class.

Kikyo got a pencil out of her backpack. A piece of paper sat on her desk.

"Hey, Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up. It was Inuyasha. "W-What?"

"Give me paper. I ran out." He put his hand in front of her. "Hurry up! I let you borrow _my _pencil, you better give me paper!"

Kikyo quickly got paper out of her backpack. "O-okay. Here."

Inuyasha grabbed it and scribbled some notes on it that Mr. Fujiko had on the board. Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha. _He looks so cool…_

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo. "What do _you _want."

"U-Uh n-nothing."

Inuyasha and Kikyo had what seemed like a staring contest. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Okay! You win…! Hah hah…"

Kikyo blushed.

"You look so weird."

Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. "Shutup! I am not _weird!_"

Inuyasha stopped laughing. "You really are serious huh? Ha ha…okay. I'll stop. Besides, I should start writing these notes."

Somehow Kikyo's eyes kept wandering to Inuyasha after what he said. She always glanced at what he was doing every so often. Every so often, when Kikyo wasn't looking, sometimes he would steal a look at her too.

At the end of the period, as everyone was going out, Inuyasha called Kikyo's name. "Kikyo."

Kikyo turned around and immediately turned red. "Y-Yes?"

"Hey. I'm sorry today. You know, if I made you angry that you looked weird. Don't take it so seriously okay?"

"Yeah…s-sure." Kikyo said, turning back.

"Wait! Kikyo!" he pulled her by the shoulder. Kikyo looked at him. "S-See ya later."

Kikyo nodded, then rushed out of the room. "That was so scary…" _Inuyasha…_

"Kikyo?" It was Haru.

"Haru-kun." Kikyo's heart calmed down. "Hi, how are you."

Haru looked at Kikyo a bit worried. "Are you okay? You're face is all red."

Kikyo sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Haru put his hands on her shoulder. "Hey. Inuyasha has been bothering you huh?"

"Y-Yeah…kind of. But, really, I don't mind cause-"

"I'll talk to him. He shouldn't make fun of you so much. If you need help just call me okay?"

Kikyo nodded but Haru misunderstood.

"Okay. I have to go to second period now. Bye Kikyo."

_Haru…why do you care so much? _Kikyo thought to herself.

Kagura smiled. "Hey Kikyo! Looks like you've gotten yourself a man!"

Kikyo became embarrassed. "Yeah right! _Me_ have a guy. You're out of your mind."

"Heh heh. Well, are you going to stay after school today?"

"Maybe…" Kikyo looked at the ground. "Why?"

"_I am._ Inuyasha's going to stay after school so that's why. I'm going to talk to him and make an impression. Ooh! He's so cute."

"Not really." Kikyo blurted out.

"What?"

Kikyo's face turned red. "He's not _that _cute. I think he's kind of an idiot. He's always flirting and-and…you shouldn't like him."

"Why?"

Kikyo couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that she just said that so Kagura wouldn't like him. "Well, I have to go to second period."

"Uh, okay. Kikyo, are you sure you're okay?"

Kikyo nodded. "W-why wouldn't I?" she got up and began to feel an awful feeling in her gut. _I'm horrible…I just don't want Kagura to like Inuyasha because I like him. I feel so horrible! _

As Kikyo walked into her second period class, Mrs. Watanabe's history class, she widened her eyes. Her heart beated fast as she saw Inuyasha sit on a desk and play with his pencil. Kikyo took a seat and tried not to look at him.

"Hey, Kikyo!"

Kikyo's heart beated faster. "I-Inuyasha. Oh-h-hi. I thought we only had f-first period together."

"Oh yeah, my teacher transferred me here because there were too many people in his class. Hey, I didn't know you were here."

Kikyo looked away. "Y-Yeah…same here." BAM! Inuyasha hit her on the head. Kikyo rubbed her aching head.

"Hey! Look at me when you talk okay!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, okay!" Kikyo looked up at him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey, I know. I'll sit right here so I could borrow stuff from you, okay?"

Kikyo bit her lip. A part of her didn't want him to sit next to her but another part did.

Mrs. Watanabe took put some papers in her desk and cleared her throat. Then she stepped in front of her class. "Okay, class, I want you to turn in all your homework from yesterday. After we do that, I have an announcement."

Everyone nodded. Everyone handed their papers to the front of the desks where Mrs. Watanabe took them. Then she cleared her throat again and began the announcement. "Okay class. Today, one of Mr. Tsukimoto's students was transferred here. He is Inuyasha Fukai. Please stand up."

Inuyasha stood up.

"I want everyone to know who he is. I see he has chosen a seat near that girl."

"Kikyo."

"What?" she asked.

"Her name's Kikyo, got it?" Inuyasha said. "Don't call her _girl_."

"U-uh. Okay. Jikyo…I got it."

Inuyasha chuckled. "_Jikyo?_ No, it's _Kikyo_."

Mrs. Watanabe turned red as her students laughed. One of her students had just embarrassed her. "Okay. That's enough, Inuyasha. You may sit down now."

Inuyasha sat down and laughed hysterically. "Hah ha! She called you _Jikyo!_"

Kikyo's face became red. "_Inuyasha! _You know, you kind of embarrassed me too. Just sit down and don't do that again."

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay _Jikyo._"

Kikyo turned red again. "Stop calling me Jikyo!"

"Why? The teacher did and you didn't get mad at her. Heck, she called you _girl_. Just be glad I corrected her. Now she knows who you are."

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't care if she calls me _girl._"

"Whatever. I'll start calling you Jikyo now okay?"

"No!"

"_Jikyo._"

"No! Don't call me that-" BAM! Inuyasha hit her on the head.

"I said I was calling you Jikyo okay! And that's that!"

Kikyo rubbed her head. "Okay, but, don't call me it _all _the time. People will think you're weird."

"Who cares."

Kikyo rested her hands on the table. "I don't want them to think you're weird because of _me_." she started turning red as she said it. Her heart beated faster and she expected a hit from Inuyasha saying 'Who cares you idiot!'

Instead Inuyasha put his hand on hers. "It doesn't matter Kikyo. I don't care if they think I'm weird. Okay? So don't fuss over it so much."

Kikyo's eyes met his and she could feel her hands starting to sweat and her face turning even redder.

"Hah!" he chuckled. "You're sweating and you're all red! Are you really hot?"

Kikyo turned her head so she wouldn't see him. "I'm not hot."

"Man! You're face was like BOOM! And suddenly it was like all red! Ha ha!" Inuyasha teased.

Kikyo didn't look back at him. _Inuyasha…_

"Well, I think we should be listening to Mrs. Watanabe now huh?" he turned back to the front of the room where Mrs. Watanabe was teaching a lesson.

Kikyo glanced at him. _I don't get it. Why do I like this guy so much? The one I should be liking is Haru. He doesn't treat me wrong. But Inuyasha does but…but…I like Inuyasha more? Why is that! _The rest of the day, Kikyo thought about it and couldn't figure out an answer. When the bell for the end of school rang, she quietly walked out, still thinking about it.

Someone waited for her to come out. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up. "Haru. Hi."

Haru looked to the ground. "D-Do you wanna walk home together again?"

Kikyo nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Haru took her books like he did yesterday and began walking. "Kikyo…?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…never mind."

Kikyo smiled at him. Haru looked pretty cute as he walked with her on the sidewalk with the sun shining at them. His hair was light brown and was spiked. He wasn't so skinny and wasn't so fat. He was normal and fit.

Haru stole a glance at Kikyo when she wasn't looking. Kikyo never realized it herself, but a lot of the guys did. She looked really pretty when a small wind passed through her and her hair gently flew a bit. Haru began to blush as he looked at Kikyo even more.

"Well. We're here."

"Yeah. Um…bye Kikyo." He waved at her.

Kikyo waved back. "Bye Haru-kun." She went inside. Haru still stood near her house, his face red.

"Kikyo…if only you knew." He started to walk home. _If only you knew…_

A/N: Okay! Here's the second chapter of 'Simple Crush' Hope you enjoyed it! I have nothing else to say right now but please read the next chappie when I have it done and posted it on the site. Thanx to everyone who's reading it!


	3. Memories in the Rain

CHAPTER 3:

MEMORIES IN THE RAIN

A/N: Hey there everyone who's reading this. Well, this chapter will obviously be about memories in the rain. Hope you enjoy it!

Kikyo walked on the lonely sidewalk to school. There wasn't much sounds of kids laughing or screaming; just the sound of the rain. Today, the forecast said that it would be sunny and lively but instead it had become dreary, dark, and cold. That was why Kikyo's parents didn't send her to school on that rainy day. They thought it would be sunny.

Kikyo continued walking alone on the sidewalk. She wasn't even near her school yet. A few cars passed her and wet her shoes a bit but she didn't really care. The day couldn't get worse.

SHOOOO! Suddenly, it began to rain harder. Kikyo held on tight to her umbrella that seemed to be getting killed by the rain. She began to run in her wet clothes as her umbrella broke by the rain making a hole in it. Kikyo ran under a tree.

"Ah man. This sucks!" she said to herself as she wringed her clothes to get the water out.

"Hey, you're wet too."

Kikyo looked behind her. "Oh! Y-you startled me, Inuyasha."

"Stupid forecast. They said it would be sunny huh?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. You're even wetter then me." Inuyasha took off his jacket and put it around her. "Wear this."

"Oh, no! I c-couldn't possibly wear y-your j-jacket." She stuttered.

"Just wear it." He said.

Kikyo was surprised. Usually, he'd hit her. This time he just told her what to do without hitting her. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. Kikyo finally put on the jacket.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree. "Man."

"W-we have to get to school."

"No we don't. We can just ditch."

"No! I-I mean…I _have _to go to school."

"Who cares! School is so stupid! Why do they want kids to go to a building to learn? We can learn ourselves, dammit!"

Kikyo kept quiet. _Inuyasha has really changed over the years. _She began remember when they were little kids in elementary and were friends.

**Flashback**

**The day was raining hard and the two couldn't get to school because they had wandered off to another part of their town.**

**"Kikyooo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you?" **

**Kikyo ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Over here!" as Kikyo was running, her shoe lace became undone and she fell into a puddle.**

**"Kikyo! Daijoubu?"**

**Tears fell down Kikyo's cheeks. "Ow! I scraped my knee!"**

**Inuyasha looked helplessly at his friend. "Kikyo! We _have _to get to school no matter what or we'll get in trouble!"**

**"But how? We're far away from school and school probably already started!"**

**Inuyasha put Kikyo on his back. "We'll get there. I'll find a way."**

**The two finally found their school but were late to class. It all turned better by the end of the day though. **

Kikyo smirked. _Heh, he once said he had to get to school. And now…he's changed so much but-_ She looked at Inuyasha. _I still can't get over him…_

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "What's _your _problem? What was that smirk just now eh?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the past." She answered.

Inuyasha kept quiet at first. Then he talked. "Me too."

"Huh?" Kikyo stared at him. _He was also thinking the past? _

Inuyasha kept quiet again.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing alright!" he yelled.

Kikyo decided that she shouldn't have butt into his business. She coughed a bit and shivered.

"You're _still _cold?"

Kikyo didn't answer.

"Man! Can't you stand a little coldness?" Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and put his arms around her from the back. "There. Are you warm yet?"  
Kikyo blushed. Her face was all red now. She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

Inuyasha realized what she tried to tell him. "H-Hey! It's not l-like that or whatever y-you're thinking! I-I'm just trying to warm you up! O-okay! F-fine! I-if you don't want to get w-warm t-then-oh forget it!" he dropped his arms and crossed them again.

Kikyo was still blushing. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he said bitterly.

"Um…never mind." She wanted that he was acting weird but that would anger him.

"I hate it when you do that! Can't you just say what you wanna say idiot!" he hit her on the head.

Somehow, Kikyo felt relieved when he did that. He was himself just then. A smile formed on her lips.

"What are _you_ smiling about?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha smirked. "_Girls._"

"Inuyasha? Kikyo?"

The two turned to see Kagura. "Hey! You'll be late for school if you guys don't get moving!"

"We'll never make it so why even try?"

"Hey! Come with me in my mom's car. She'll send us! Kikyo! Why didn't you tell me you were walking! C'mon! Let's go, you too Inuyasha."

Kikyo walked ahead as Kagura walked side by side of Inuyasha.

"You're all wet."

"Whatever." He said, looking to his other side.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

The three arrived at school just in time. Kagura hurried to first period while Kikyo walked behind her. Inuyasha was far behind. Kikyo thought she should wait for him.

"Idiot, why are you waiting?"

"I-I just didn't want you to feel lonely…that's why."

"You're stupid. Just leave me alone."

Kikyo stood still for a moment then began walking. _I shouldn't have done that. _They were the only ones in the hall.

"Wait! If you're gonna get all sad, you can walk with me then, idiot."

"Okay." Kikyo slowed down and began to walk with him.

"Rain."

Kikyo looked at him.

"Brings back such cold and bad memories…doesn't it?"  
"Um…"

"Heh. Forget it. You don't know, huh?"

"Know? Know what?"

"Forget it then." Inuyasha said. It was quiet for a long time. The two arrived to class.

"Kikyo? Inuyasha? You guys are late. Just take your seat now before you miss anything else."

Mizuru stared at the two as they sat down. "Where were you guys?"

"Stuck." Said Inuyasha. "We were late huh?"

Mizuru chuckled. "_No, you weren't._" she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha laughed too. "Heh, stop being so sarcastic Mizuru."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. He had the nicest, warmest, smile on right now. It suddenly hit her. She was nothing compared to Mizuru. She, never in her whole life, could make Inuyasha smile so warm. Kikyo felt horrible and she rested her head on her table.

"What's the matter Kikyo?" Kouga asked her.

"Nothing…it's nothing. Really."

"Okay. But, Mr. Fujiko is about to start the lesson. Better pay attention."

"Yeah…I will." Her face began to turn hot. _I can't think straight. I feel all weird…_

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

At the end of first period, everyone stormed out and circled around Inuyasha. "What happened? What'd you do with Kikyo, you sly dog!" they yelled.

"Nothing, okay! Now, just leave me alone! I'm not myself today!" he pushed through the crowd, pushing people to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Mizuru said.

"Fine." He said. He didn't seem to mind Mizuru as she walked with him to second period. At last they parted when Inuyasha walked into Mrs. Watanabe's class.

Kikyo began to notice how close they were. Her head felt so dizzy.

"Hey, Kikyo." Said someone behind her. It was Haru.

"Haru-kun…it's nice…it's nice to see you." It was getting hard to talk. Everything was so fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he walked her down to her second period class.

"Of course…of course I…I'm okay. Why…why wouldn't I be?"

"Your head is hot!" Haru said, putting his hand on her forehead.

"It's…it's nothing, really. Well, I…I'll be going now." She took one step into Mrs. Watanabe's class and suddenly fainted into Haru's arms.

"Kikyo! Daijoubu!" Haru yelled.

Everyone gasped and began to crowd around Kikyo. "Hey! It's that girl who sits next to Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just watched as Haru carried Kikyo to the office. He didn't really care for some odd reason. Something inside him made him…angry. After the crowd broke, he turned the other way, facing the window where he saw the rain. _What is this weird feeling inside me…?_

X:X:X:X:X:X:

Kikyo opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, then it got clearer. She struggled to get up and looked around. _The nurse's office. But what happened?_

Kikyo looked to her side and saw Haru, sleeping on a chair. She looked at the time. _Three thirty already!. But it's still raining. It looks like it's still morning because of the dark sky…_ Kikyo took some time to think about what she remembered and came up with the solution that she collapsed in class.

Haru slowly opened his eyes. "Kikyo? You're awake."

"Haru. You should go home now. School ended. You're family is probably worried."

Haru looked disgusted. "_They don't care._" He said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

Haru took a breath. "Well, not my whole family. Just my dad and he made most of my family hate me."

"What? I don't understand."

"You see. My dad is a drunken and gambles all the time. Even though everyone told him to stop, he wouldn't and then he would get violent. He always got violent with my family and _I _was always the one who tried to stop him. But then he'd say: _A son is suppose to agree with his father! You are disgraceful! _He made everyone hate me and shun me. If they didn't, they'd get punished. My dad wasn't always like this. My mom was the only one that he really listened to…but…"

Kikyo listened quietly.

"_But now she's dead._"

"Dead! H-How?"

Haru looked at the ground. "A car _accidentally _bumped into her. No one knew who it was. The day was raining hard, just like this one. I was just ten at the time. I was helping my mom bring the groceries home. I didn't want to go in the rain and we kind of had a fight. You see, from all the beatings from my dad, I had become a cruel and stupid kid. I finally went with her to the store and we didn't talk to each other the whole time to the trip or back. In the middle of the street, I dropped a can of soup. My little sister was sick and my mom decided to get her some hot soup. My hands were full at the time and I couldn't pick it up; a part of me didn't want to because it the ground was all muddy. My mom sighed and picked it up while I watched; I was so stupid! Next thing you know, a car is coming. I didn't know what to do! Suddenly, I felt someone hold me. It was my mom. Even though we had gotten in a fight, she still protected me. But because she did, _she _was the one who got hurt. " Tears fell down Haru's cheeks and fell on the ground. "Mom was claimed dead that day. _I _should've been the one protecting her! Instead, she died protecting me! That was when I started to feel guilty for everything I did. I began to get nicer and stop being cruel and stupid, hoping that would make me feel better, but...that memory never died out. My mom didn't deserve to die. _I _did." Haru was still crying.

Kikyo didn't know what to do. Her body moved on her own. She grabbed Haru and hugged him. "Haru…I never knew you went through so much….I never knew."

Haru, a bit surprised at this action, stopped crying. "Kikyo…"

"I never knew you went through so much. Haru."  
"Kikyo. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm an idiot."

"No! No you're not. You shouldn't blame yourself! _Your mom died protecting you!_ That…that's what I called a great death; protecting your child. Haru, you should be happy."

Haru put his arms around Kikyo and began to cry again. "Kikyo…Kikyo…Kikyo!"

For a few mintues, the two stayed like that. Haru finally agreed that he should go home. He thanked Kikyo for making him feel better and left the room.

Kikyo sat there and began to think about things. _Haru…you are so strong to be able to keep smiling…_

A nurse came in. "Hello, Kikyo. You are free to leave now. And, for your information, you have a high fever and I suggest you treat it. The school doesn't have the medicine to treat it but we'll tell you where to buy the medicine. Are you walking home by yourself?"

Kikyo thought for a bit. "Y-yeah…I am."

"No you aren't." said a voice behind them.

"Inuyasha! W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home."

"N-no you aren't! Y-you should go home. I can walk by myself!"

"Miss? It's still raining. I suggest that you take this offer."

Kikyo sighed. "Fine."

Inuyasha smirked. "We'll be going home now then." He dragged Kikyo out of the room by her wrists.

"Inuyasha? Why the hurry?"

Inuyasha had something on his mind.

"Inuyasha?"

"What!" he stopped dragging her.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

Inuyasha hadn't realized how fast he was dragging her. "Sorry."

Kikyo rubbed her wrists where Inuyasha had grabbed her. "Hey. Did you know about Haru? About his mom?"

"Yeah."

"You did?"

"I went to the damn funeral."

"Oh. I see. I never knew Haru was like that. You guys are good friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Haru…I feel really sorry for him. I mean, Haru is so nice. No one would ever expect it that his past was like that."

"HARU, HARU, HARU! THAT'S ALL I HEAR FROM YOU!"

Kikyo widened her eyes.

"YOU KNOW, I WANTED TO VISIT YOU TODAY BUT 'HE' WAS THERE! YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT HARU LIKE HE'S THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD!"

"I was just talking about how sad his past was. And it was in the rain and today was rainy so…it gave him bad memories."

"YOU IDIOT! I-I HAD BAD MEMORIES IN THE RAIN TOO…THAT'S WHY-THAT'S WHY I WAS SO MEAN! KIKYO! W-WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Kikyo kept quiet. _What does he mean 'what about me' I thought he hated me…and-and…_ Kikyo's heart began to beat fast. "Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha turned around, his back facing her. "I just…just…can't take it anymore! Forget what I said okay?"

"I-Inuyasha…?"

"Let's just get you home alright?" he dragged her home and then left.

When Kikyo got home, she kept thinking about what Inuyasha said. _I had totally forgotten about Inuyasha. I'm so stupid._ She fell in her bed and suddenly realized something. She was still wearing Inuyasha's jacket. _Inuyasha…_

A/N: Hey, okay. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also want you to know that I made a C2 and if you find any good InuXkik stories, please let me know.


	4. Reject

CHAPTER 4:

REJECT

A/N: Okay. So I had a question that said why Kikyo was so afraid of Inuyasha. Well, answer is: Because he's her crush. I guess. Well, I dunno really. But, don't you kind of get afraid sumtimes of ur crush? I dunno. Well, if I get a better answer, I'll tell you!

Kikyo stuffed Inuyasha's jacket into her backpack. She knew she had to give it to him even if she was scared to talk to him. She took one last look at it and then put it in her backpack.

"Ohayou Kikyo! Wanna ride with me and mom?" Kaede said out of nowhere.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, it's okay. You go ahead."

"Okay." Kaede left downstairs.

Kikyo sighed. "Hm…something's wrong with me. Usually I'd want to ride with mom and Kaede but…I have a bad feeling today. Oh well." She looked at her watch. "Whoa! Better get going to school!" she ran out the door. "Bye mom, bye Kaede!"

As Kikyo ran to school, she saw someone standing by the corner. The figure turned his head. "Oh, Haru!"

Haru smiled at Kikyo. "Hi. I thought I should wait for you." His face turned red. "U-unless you thought that was weird."

"No. I think that's really sweet, Haru." Kikyo smiled at him.

Haru looked the other way. Pink circles formed on his cheeks. Kikyo chuckled a bit.

"Hey…did you know that the dance is coming up?"

"Really? I didn't know."

"And _our _class is helping the student council set it up!"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Yeah." Haru said. "Really cool. And we get free tickets."

_This day can't get any better! _Kikyo thought. The two arrived at the school.

"Well, see ya in first period okay?" Haru said.

"Yeah, o-"

Inuyasha came between the two and pushed Haru down. "Move it!" he said bitterly.

Haru got up. "Must be in a bad mood."

Kikyo sighed. _Oh great…how am I supposed to give him the jacket now?_

DIIINNNGGG! The bell rang for first period. Kikyo and Haru rushed to get into class. The first thing Mr. Fujiko said when everyone was in class was, "The school dance."

Everyone cheered. People threw papers in the air and made loud noises. But Mr. Fujiko told everyone to hush.

"Okay people. We're gonna be setting up because I am good friends with the student council teacher and they need big help. Okay, pick a partner to help set up. I'll give you ten minutes to be with your partner and silent."  
Kikyo sighed. "Well, where's Kagura?" she said to herself. She noticed that Kagura was absent. She had been absent for two days already. _That's odd of Kagura…usually she's never late…_

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked the other way as crowds of girls were all over him asking him to be their partner. He rejected them all and just sat for a moment. As he turned his head where Kikyo was, he saw her looking straight at him.

"What do you want!" he snapped.

Kikyo blushed and turned the other way. "N-nothing…anyways. Here!" she got out his jacket. "Here's your jacket!"

Inuyasha grabbed it from her. "It's time you gave it to me idiot!" he looked at it for a while then put it on Kikyo's desk. "You can keep it!"

"What!" Kikyo yelled. "Y-You were just yelling at me a minute ago that you wanted me to give it to you and then you tell me to keep it?"

"Yeah…what. Do you want me to do? Apologize?"

Kikyo looked to the ground. "Y-yeah…kind of…"

"No way!" he snapped again. He realized that he kept snapping at her. "Fine…sorry. Okay!"

Kikyo didn't look up at him.

"Look…what I want to ask you is…well…"

Kikyo still didn't look up at Inuyasha.

"I said sorry didn't I! Fine! Ignore me then, idiot!" Inuyasha stomped off in the corner. He took time to calm down then sat down again. As he looked where Kikyo was, he sighed to himself. Kikyo wasn't at her seat. _She probably went to ask Haru…ugh. That idiot! _He saw Mizuru without a partner. _I don't need her! I don't need Kikyo's help anyway! _"Hey…Mizuru…um…"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Wanna be partners?"

"Sure!" Mizuru said happily.

"Great!" Inuyasha said. He got out some paper and pencils.

"Wow! You sure are ready!"

"Yeah…" _I was getting ready for…for Kikyo to ask me…but she didn't. _Inuyasha was pretty down a bit. But, without knowing it, Kikyo sat directly behind Inuyasha.

_He…he asked Mizuru. He was probably going to anyway. I was…going to ask him but…well…I'll just ask Haru then. _Kikyo sighed. _But when did he ask her? Did he ask her when I bent down under my desk to get my pencil? Yeah…probably. When Inuyasha said "Look…what I want to ask you is…well…"and I didn't look at him, my pencil had fallen on the ground so I bent to pick it up. When I got up, he was partners with Mizuru and must have been meaning to ask her a long time ago. I was probably annoying him. Man, I'm stupid! _

Inuyasha didn't know Kikyo had bent down to get her pencil. He thought that she went to ask Haru. _Kikyo…_

Kikyo didn't know Inuyasha meant to ask her. _Inuyasha…_ Kikyo rested her head on the table. _Okay…time to ask Haru! _"Haru?"

Haru turned around from his seat. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be partners?"

Haru nodded. "Sure! Why not?" he sat down next to Kikyo.

Inuyasha heard Haru's voice and turned around. _That idiot Kikyo's with Haru and has the guts sitting next to me! Damn I hate her! I'm never going to talk to her again! _Inuyasha clenched his fists. "I HATE HER!" he got out of his chair.

"I-Inuyasha? Daijoubu?" Mizuru asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "U-uh…gomenasai…" his face immediately turned red. Kikyo saw that Inuyasha got embarrassed.

_Hm…I never saw him blush before so much. He must really like her…_ Kikyo bit her lip. _Somehow…I feel…_ Kikyo felt disgusted at herself. _Jealous…_

"Kikyo? What's wrong?" Haru asked Kikyo.

"Nothing…" Kikyo shook that feeling out of her. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Well, we should get started. I think that for the school dance, if we arrange where everything should be, then the drinks and food should be put here and…" Haru drew his arrangements on a paper. "So that way, you don't have to walk half across the room to get your drink."

"Wow, that's great!"

"It's not _that _great really. It's just, well, last year, that's how the dance was set up. Everyone got upset because the drinks and food were put all the way half across the room and it took so long to just grab a small refreshment or a snack."

"Well. Actually I wouldn't know because…well. I didn't go to the dance last year."

"Really?"

"Come to think of it, I never even went to one. No one ever asked me out."

"Aw, c'mon! You had to come to at least one!" Haru laughed.

"Nope."

"How 'bout I take you to this one?"

"Um…well…it'd be too much trouble."

"Don't worry. I'm going to come anyways but just to hang out with my friends. That's what I did last year. I didn't go with anyone. And we get _free _tickets. C'mon, Kikyo. Tell me it isn't great."

"Well, you see Haru. No one's ever asked me out and…" Kikyo blushed a bit. "I usually never wanted to go to one."

"Why? It'll be fun."

"Um…I dunno. I can't."

"Just think about it."

"Oh…fine. I'll think about it…and at the end of the day, I'll tell you my answer."

Haru smiled. "Yeah. Now, let's make sure there _is _a dance first." Haru scribbled some more ideas onto a paper while Kikyo took a time to just think about things.

_A dance…with someone I don't even like…well. I like Haru, I do. But…my feelings with him compared to Inuyasha are way different. I dunno. My answer for Haru might be no. It's not like I want to go with Inuyasha. But…if I go with Haru…I just don't know. _

"Done!" Haru showed Kikyo a paper. "What do you think?"

Kikyo looked at the paper. It showed where the things should be put and the drinks and food that they should serve and how much it should be and it showed the profit they would make and other calculations. "You're a math genius. You figured this out so fast."

"Not really. Believe me, the one who taught me all this stuff was Inuyasha. He's pretty smart you know. But his grades got low after the 'incident'."

"Incident? What incident?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later…or better. _Inuyasha _will tell you in the future."

"OKAY EVERYONE! ANY ONE HAVE IDEAS?" Mr. Fujiko asked.

"Yeah. We do." Haru held up a piece of paper.

"Very good, Haru and Kikyo. You make an excellent team."

Inuyasha smirked. "_You make an excellent team._" He mocked. Luckily, Mr. Fujiko didn't hear.

Mr. Fujiko walked up to Haru and Kikyo and grabbed the paper. "This is very good. Has anyone else made anything with ideas for the dance?"

"Well, we, me and Inuyasha, actually made a lot of ideas but we didn't right them down. We're happy to tell you." Mizuru said.

"Okay. Tell me." Mr. Fujiko said, putting his hand on his chin.

:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo walked out of first period. She was glad Mr. Fujiko complimented them but she was still jealous about Mizuru and Inuyasha.

"Hey, you!" said a voice from behind.

"…Inuyasha!"

"Yeah it's me! So what now huh!" he crossed his arms and walked with Kikyo to second period.

"What do you mean?"

"You going out with Haru for the dance?"

"No…well I dunno yet. He just asked me. It's not like I'm saying yes. I'm still thinking about it."

"What's up with you? Every girl would just say yes when a guy asks them out for the dance. Well, if it's a cute guy." Inuyasha said. "I'm not saying Haru is cute, but girls think he is."

"Hey…!" Kikyo suddenly felt a bit angry. "H-How about you and Mizuru! Aren't _you _going out with her for the dance?"

"I didn't even ask her. I already have someone else in mind. Hey, it's none of your business anyways!"

"Same to you. Why do you keep bugging me anyways?" Kikyo began to walk faster. _Omigod. I can't believe I just said that. Maybe I was being too mean…I was just jealous, really._

Inuyasha was stunned at what Kikyo had just said.

Kikyo stomped into her second class.

:X:X:X

The day finally ended. Kikyo sighed. _For some reason I have an awful feeling today._

"Kikyo."

Kikyo turned around. "Haru!"

"Hey."

"So where's your friends? I haven't been seeing them with you lately." Kikyo asked.

"Oh we still hang out after I walk you home and at school. But, today they're going somewhere today later. I forgot where it was."

"Oh really." Kikyo said. _So that means Inuyasha too then_.

"Hey, can you answer my question this morning?"

"Oh um…well, the answer will have to be- suddenly, she saw Inuyasha talking to Mizuru. She could read his lips. 'Wanna go to the dance with me?' That was what he said. Mizuru smiled and said 'Of course!'

Kikyo felt like a big ball of jealousy and REALITY hit her. _Of course…why do I keep thinking about Inuyasha anyways. He likes Mizuru. Not me. Of course…_ "Yes."

"What?"

"I-I guess yes then." Kikyo said. _I have to move on._

"Really! Oh, that's…g-great! Um. Oh yeah, sorry but I can't walk you home today. Have to go to my uncle's funeral today and my dad's picking me up." He said a bit disgusted. "See you later."

"Y-Yeah." Kikyo said, feeling all funny inside. Kikyo decided to get something to eat because she hadn't ate lunch. She walked around the neighborhood too because she didn't have homework and didn't ever really have a decent time to walk around her neighborhood. When she arrived at home at around five o'clock, her dad was an hour home early. He usually came around six. "Hey, dad. You're home."

Her dad looked at her. "Kikyo. I have some bad news."

"Bad news? What happened?" Kikyo also noticed that her mom and Kaede wasn't home yet. Usually her mom would rush to her father when he said bad news cause that must've meant he got laid off or something and she would comfort him. But she wasn't around.

"_Mom and Kaede are in the hospital._"

"What! What happened!"

"An accident. They were coming home from school after Kaede was being picked up until a gang of _high school _students from your school came, were driving their car and slammed into the car where your mom and Kaede was."

"No way!"

"And the worst news is…your mom might not make it. She got a blow in her head from glass. The car went on fire and Kaede hurt her eye. I'm sorry Kikyo."

"Omigod…this is not happening." Kikyo said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Honey…let's go see them right now." Her father rushed to the car with Kikyo.

Kikyo feared what would happen to her mom and sister. Kikyo didn't know how much her life would change from then on.

A/N: Okay, so I hope that this chapter will make you wanna read the next chappie. I guess. See you in the next chapter! you will see what happens to Kikyo's mother later. Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger even thought it really wasn't much of one. MWAHAHAHA! Juss kiddin. Heh, I can't think right now. Well, bye.


	5. Changes

CHAPTER 5:

CHANGES

A/N: Hey, sorry about the last chappie when I was…er, crazy. Well, ne ways, please enjoy the rest of the story. And I haven't been updating recently which I am very sorry for. So I put up **THREE NEW CHAPTERS! ** Yay! Hope that'll be enough for ya for now. :D

Kikyo wore black clothing. The rain was falling heavily and Kikyo knew what the future days lied ahead. Her mother had died from the accident; her sister luckily lived. The days ahead would be full of hardships that only few would imagine.

"Kikyo. It's time to go." Kaede tugged at Kikyo's jacket.

Kikyo's throat was dry. "K-Kaede, you go first. I'll be with you and dad in a minute."

"Okay, Kikyo." She said, walking away from her sister.

Kikyo pushed herself to hold back her tears. Her sister had lost her right eye from the accident. It hurt Kikyo so much that her young sister had to go through so much pain. _No…I mustn't be so gloomy. Kaede is going through a lot right now and I still have school to deal with. It would be horrible if I suddenly started changing into a gloomy person…_ Kikyo told herself. But it was getting hard for Kikyo to smile and laugh now. How was it that something big could just happen so quickly in Kikyo's life.

"Kikyo! Are you ready?" her dad yelled to her.

Kikyo looked up at her father. She took one more look at her mother's grave and began to walk to her father and sister. _It just wasn't fair…_

X:X:X

Kikyo sighed as she sat on the lunch table. For some unusual reason, she really felt lonely. That was when she realized that Kagura hadn't been coming to school for almost a week now. **(A/N: A week has past since the last chapter, FYI)**

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo felt someone tap on her shoulder. "H-Haru-kun. Oh, hi…" she said. Her eyes wandered to the floor.

"Kikyo. What's wrong?" Haru took a seat near her and put his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No…it's not that." Kikyo replied. _I shouldn't put this problem upon him…it wouldn't be right._ "It's nothing."

"Kikyo, you can tell me." Haru put his hand down and looked Kikyo straight in the eye.

_I…I have to tell someone…_ "M-My mom died…from an accident just a few days ago." Kikyo said, holding back tears.

Haru put his arms around her. "I see. Don't worry Kikyo…I-I understand." He comforted.

Kikyo rested her head on Haru's shoulders. _He's so warm…it feels really nice._ "Ha-Haru…"

"Kikyo, if you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me. I'll be there. I'll always be there for you Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up at Haru. He really did understand how she felt. "Thank you Haru." She broke away and wiped small tears away. "Besides…I-I promised myself that this wouldn't make me change or bring down my grades. I-I _have _to move on, I guess."

"Yeah. That's the spirit." Haru smiled at Kikyo. "It took me a long time to realize that."

Kikyo's face turned red. Suddenly she realized something. Haru had just put his arms around her and…and she had just rested her head on his shoulder. Kikyo's heart beated fast. "A-Ah…w-well, I really should eat my lunch now." She said, put some food in her mouth.

Haru chuckled and agreed. "Yeah." He began eating his food. "Hey, you know that the dance is…is tomorrow right?"

Kikyo widened her eyes and nearly choked on her food. "_cough cough_. W-What! It _is?_"

"Yeah. So, I just wanted to confirm if…" Haru blushed. "If you're really going with me."

"O-of course I am." Kikyo replied. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Inuyasha and him asking Mizuru out. _I don't hate Mizuru but…_

"Okay, Kikyo." Haru grinned. "It's just…this is…uh really a big thing for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never went with a girl before…just my friends and I wouldn't want to get rejected, you know."

"Oh…I see." Kikyo said. "Well, lunch break is almost finished. I should get going. Take care Haru." Kikyo got up.

"Yeah. See you…see you afterschool."

"Okay." Kikyo said. _Why do I keep thinking about Inuyasha? He's…he's just some guy anyways. He doesn't even like me too. I shouldn't fuss over him._

BUMP! Kikyo had bumped into someone while thinking about her thoughts.

"Watch it!" said an angry voice. The person shoved Kikyo down on the floor.

"Hey!" Kikyo said, rubbing her back. As she looked up, there was that silver haired guy again. "Oh…i-it's you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't even look at her. "So, I heard you and Haru are going together."

"Yeah." Kikyo got a bit angry about him peering into her business again. "_I heard you're going with Mizuru_."

Inuyasha looked away. "Do…do you like Haru?"

Kikyo got up and tried not to look at Inuyasha and seem like she didn't care. "Why…why do you need to know?"

"Dammit woman! You're really pissing me off!" Inuyasha snapped as he grabbed Kikyo's arm. "Tell me!" his eyes met Kikyo's brown ones.

Kikyo didn't answer. She just pulled away and looked to her other side. It got herself thinking. _Did I even like Haru? Maybe as a friend but…_

Inuyasha sighed and dropped it. He finally realized that Kikyo wasn't speaking. "Never mind Kikyo. I-I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." He turned the other way. "I'm sorry." he said roughly.

Kikyo could hear that Inuyasha was really angry. _What…what am I to do…?_ Her heart beated faster and faster. "Wait! I-Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned. "What?"

"_I'm sorry._" she apologized.

"What?"

"I'm-I'm not myself right now. My-my mom just died and…and…" tears began to fall out of Kikyo's eyes. "and it's been so hard…and…now…w-we're so angry at each other and…and-"

Inuyasha's eyes wandered to the ground.

"And I want to be like back then! W-When…when we would laugh together…and…and y-you would…" Kikyo was pretty surprised at what she was saying. "And you would call me _Jikyo_ again."

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "Yeah…me too." He said. He went closer to Kikyo. "Me…too…"

Kikyo's face turned red and she looked up at Inuyasha again. He didn't look so angry now.

"Hey. I won't ask you questions like that anymore too okay." He said, his face also turning red. "That was stupid."

"Okay…"

"So…let's go. I'll walk with you to your next class since it's near mine."

Kikyo nodded.

"Let's go then…_Jikyo_." Inuyasha said, chuckling a bit.

Kikyo finally smiled. "Okay…" the two began walking together until they were at Kikyo's next class. As Kikyo was about to go in, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"And Kikyo…this is for crying." He laughed and hit her on the head.

Kikyo's face turned redder and began blushing.

"See ya later." Inuyasha said, laughing as he went to his class.

Kikyo's heart was still beating and she took a seat in her class. _Oh no…how am I going to face Haru now. I-I don't like Haru like that. I like Inuyasha. _She admitted to herself.

:X:X:X

That afternoon, afterschool, Kikyo rushed out. She wanted to tell Haru that she didn't want to go, but he really was looking forward to it. And she couldn't be able to go with Inuyasha anyways but…

"Kikyo! Hey, wait up!" Haru yelled, running to her. He took a breath and smiled. "What's the rush?"

Kikyo sighed. "Um…Haru-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"About the…the school dance."

"Oh yeah. Is it okay if I pick you up at 6:30?"

"No…"

"No? Okay-how about-"

"No. It's not that." Kikyo said. She hesitated. "Um…look. I-I was-" her eyes wandered to the ground. "I was thinking and…I decided that-"

"You don't wanna go with me or something?" Haru asked.

Kikyo remembered what Haru had said before._ I wouldn't want to get rejected, you know. _"Forget it." She sighed. _I can't just…just leave him now. Besides, the dance is tomorrow. _

"Kikyo. If you wanna tell me something, you can just say it."

"…No. It was really nothing." She said. Kikyo turned around. Suddenly her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" cried Mizuru. She ran to Inuyasha and locked her arms around his. Then she rested her head on Inuyasha's arm.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said, not as energetic.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He said, looking away. Kikyo stared at the two. _That's right. What was I thinking anyway?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's direction. When he saw Haru with her, he immediately turned away his head and turned his attention to Mizuru.

_Well…who needs him anyways._ Kikyo told herself.

"Hey, Kikyo. Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah." She said, a bit hesitant. The two began walking in Kikyo's house's direction. When they got there, they said their goodbyes and Kikyo walked into her house. Kaede greeted her and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah. Did you just get here?"

"Yup." Kaede said, sipping some juice out of her carton that she was holding.

"Be good and wait here for dad okay?" Kikyo smiled, patting her sister on the head.

"Okay." She said, going into the living room.

Kikyo walked up stairs and decided to call Kagura. She pressed Kagura's phone numbers on the phone and waited for it to be called. When the phone was picked up, a woman asked who it was. "O-Oh, um…this is Kikyo. Is Kagura there?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with her."

"Okay. Kagura! It's for you!"

Kikyo could hear the phone being put on the counter and then get picked up again.

"Hello?"

"Kagura! Hey! What's up! You've been gone for a _week!_"

"Geez! I didn't tell you huh? I went on a trip! Sorry I didn't tell you but I just got back today."

"I didn't know. I thought that you had gotten…gotten kidnapped or something. Or sick. But I wondered why you hadn't called me and I was pretty busy."

"Really?" Kagura asked, sitting down on the couch and munching on some chips. "Tell me what happened."

"Um…well. The dance is tomorrow."

"What! Omigod! I don't have a date! Is Inuyasha taken!"

"Yeah. He is."

"Aw, dammit. Well, I'll think of someone. Have you got a date?"

"Y-Yeah. It's H-Haru." Kikyo said, blushing.

Kagura snapped her fingers. "I knew it!" she said in victory.

"A-And…" Kikyo's voice lowered. "My mom died."

"WHAT THE HELL! The hell's wrong with you? Don't joke like that! W-Wait! This _is _a joke right?"

"Not really. S-Sorry."

"Oh god. Kikyo. I'm really sorry. But…damn. That's a lot in a week."

"How about you Kagura? H-Has anything been going with you?"

"Well, it's kinda quick but…tonight, I'm moving to Osaka." **(A/N: Sorry it was quick but I wasn't sure what to do with her so I had to take her out of the story. Sorry for ppl who like Kagura.)**

"What! B-but…that's…that's so quick. What am I going to do without you, Kagura?" Kikyo asked. "I mean…I only survived a week. If you were gone longer…I don't think-"

"Kikyo! I mean, we'll still talk. Besides, you're a strong girl. You shouldn't worry about it okay? Panicking about something about me isn't like you. Just act as if I was never there."

"That's kinda hard, Kagura!" Kikyo said sarcastically. "You were a really good friend."

"Kikyo…good luck in the future. I have to go now. Bye. I'll miss you. Email me…and call me. I'll email you my number."

"Yeah." Kikyo said. "Bye."

"Sayonara. Wish me luck too." Kagura said before closing the phone.

Kikyo clicked the off button on her phone and fell on her bed. "Ugh…what am I going to do now?" she said, looking to the side. _I'm gonna burst one day of stress._ She thought to herself. As Kikyo closed her eyes, she could imagine her mom with her right now. "Oh mom. Please watch over me and make sure nothing bad will happen."

A/N: Hey. Well, the dance is coming and in the next chapter, I'm gonna begin the story when Haru's picking Kikyo up okay. Also, I'm sorry that I cut Kagura out so fast. I didn't know how to do it but well, I just did quickly. Gomenasai. Please don't be angry. Okay, see you in the next chapter:)


	6. The Dance

CHAPTER 6:

THE DANCE

A/N: Well, like I said in my other chapter, I repeat so that everyone knows, **I AM STARTING WHEN HARU PICKS KIKYO UP**. Sorry if that sounded rude. Well, please enjoy:D and in the future chapters, I will make kikyo not be pushed around. I guess she was being pushed around a lot. Well, someone asked if I could do that and I guess I will. :D

Cough-cough. Kikyo coughed at the perfume she had. She had sprayed it in the air to test out the smell but the smell was too strong. "Wouldn't want _that _on me all night." She put the perfume on her desk and opened her closet. Kikyo reached for a small bottle. "This is what Kagura gave me last year."

Kikyo sniffed the bottle and smiled. "Yes. This will do." She sprayed a little bit on herself and put it back in the closet. Kikyo looked at herself in the mirror. _I look awful…_ she noticed that her hair was sticking out. "Perhaps I should tie it." She said, getting out a long ribbon and tying her hair.

Kikyo wore a white dress that fitted her perfect. She wore white shoes and had a silver necklace hanging from her neck. **(A/N: Sorry, it's not exactly descriptive but I'll tell you this. she looked nice in it.)**

Kikyo sighed. _I'm nervous…_ She didn't need makeup on herself. Kikyo thought that that made herself look worse. Besides, she was already beautiful.

DIIIINNNNGGG-DDDOOOONNNNG! Kikyo's heart fluttered. "Oh no…he's already here?" she whispered to herself. She looked on her watch and Haru was just on time. Taking a deep breath, Kikyo opened her door and walked down the stairs. There was her father, crossing his arms and reluctantly allowing Haru to come in the house.

Kikyo remembered that her father almost died when he found out that she was going to the dance with a boy. But he knew that Kikyo was going through a lot so he allowed her this time. Besides, she _was _growing up.

"Kikyo. Hey." Haru smiled. Kikyo could tell he was nervous too. Haru wore a black tuxedo with a broach on it. "You look great."

"N-no…not really." Kikyo said, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Well, I'll be going with your daughter now." Haru told Kikyo's father. He took Kikyo's arm hand and walked her out the door; arm in arm.

When the two got out, Kikyo wiggled her arm out. "Ah…um….well, we should go shouldn't we?"

"Yeah." Haru said. "Well. I'm borrowing my dad's car. It took me a long time to let him allow me to borrow it."

"Well, we're really close to the school. We could've just wa-" Haru put his finger on her mouth.

"Hey, I wanted this night to be special." He smiled. Haru opened the door to the car for Kikyo and then went to the driver's side.

Kikyo looked outside the window and a bolt of guilt burst into her. _This is wrong…_

When they arrived at the school, Haru led Kikyo to the school dance floor. Everything was how Haru and her suggested when they planned everything out in class.

"Do you want punch?" Haru asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

Kikyo took a seat on a chair with a table. She rested her head on it. _This feels all wrong…_

When she lifted her head, someone hit her on the head. "Ouch." She said, rubbing it.

"What's the matter? You sick?" Inuyasha asked. He wore a black tuxedo.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kikyo mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned around. "Oh, hello Mizuru."

Mizuru clung to Inuyasha's arm. "Hey. Inuyasha, be nice and give me a punch will ya?"

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, walking off in the punch section.

"So, Kikyo. How's it going with Haru-kun?"

"It's okay."

"You guys going steady?"

"This is actually our first time out."

"Wow, really? Well, same thing with me and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is so cool. I reeeeaaallllyyy like him." Mizuru drooled.

"I can see that."

Mizuru chuckled. "When he asked me out, I screamed inside myself but acted calmly. I mean, _me of all people_. I did like him for a _long _time."

"Really?" Kikyo asked, not really energetic.

"Yeah." Mizuru sighed. "Oooh! Kikyo…I like him so much!"

"Hey, Kikyo!" It was Haru, panting heavily. "Sorry. It took me a long time to get it. It was a long line you know."

"Oh, it's okay." Kikyo got out of her seat and went with Haru. "See you around, Mizuru."

"You too! Have a great time guys!"

Kikyo faked a smile and turned around with Haru. She then heard Inuyasha return to Mizuru.

"Here's your drink, _missy!_" Inuyasha joked.

Mizuru chuckled. "Whatever, _mister bossy!_" she took the drink and took a sip.

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh she left with Haru. They're such a cute couple, you know!"

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said. He put his arm around Mizuru.

Kikyo looked back, seeing the two so close together. She forced herself to turn back. _What am I doing?_ She scolded herself.

"Are you okay, Kikyo?" Haru asked.

"Yeah…I am."

Haru blushed a bit and put _his _arm around Kikyo. His eyes wandered to Kikyo, seeing if she found it bothering.

Kikyo blushed too. _I have to move on._

"Wanna…wanna dance now?" Haru asked.

"Um…okay." She put her drink down and went to the dancing floor. "But…I-I don't know how to dance."

"It's okay. Neither do I." Haru smiled. "If we mess up, we'll mess up together right?"

"Yeah." Kikyo laughed.

:X:X:X two hours later :X:X:X

Kikyo sat down, fanning herself from the heat that built up in the room. Haru and her didn't dance much, they kind of did whatever. Kikyo told Haru to keep dancing if he wanted to, but she needed to sit down.

"This seat taken?"

"Inuyasha…! No, not really."

"It's hot huh."

"Yes. It is. Where's Mizuru."

"Probably dancing with another guy. She's a good dancer so I told her to dance with another guy for a while. I'm not a good dancer."

"What? _Mr. Popular _Inuyasha isn't a good dancer!" Kikyo teased.

"How about you, eh Kikyo!" he asked.

"Well, I can't even dance."

"Well, since we're doing nothing, wanna go outside for a little bit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. It's probably cooler out there." Kikyo said, following Inuyasha out.

As the two reached outside, Inuyasha sighed happily. "It _is _cooler." He smiled.

"Yes." Kikyo said. She looked at Inuyasha and chuckled a bit. "It's funny. I'd never think that _you _of all people wound wear a tuxedo."

"Well, it _is _a dance. Might as well look nice." He said. "I didn't think I'd see you in a dress."

"I know. I didn't think so too. So…how do I look then…?" Kikyo asked.

"You look…" Inuyasha smiled. "Beautiful."

Kikyo's eyes met Inuyasha's and her face reddened.

"But there's one thing missing." Inuyasha said, grabbing something from a bush. "A flower." He put it on Kikyo's ear. "There, perfect."

"Inu…yasha…"

Inuyasha gently put his arms around Kikyo. "Kikyo…?"

"Y-Y-Yes…?"

"I-"

Kikyo closed her eyes and her face was pressed on Inuyasha's shoulder as he got closer to her.

"OOOKKKAAY EVERYONE! THE SLOW DANCE IS COMING UP!" said a voice that echoed from inside. "GGGGEEETTT READDDY FFFOOORRR TTTOOONNIIIGHT'S SLOW DANCE!"

Inuyasha dropped his arms. "Well, Mizuru is probably looking for me. See ya around, Kikyo." he said, walking inside.

Kikyo blushed and followed him.

Haru met with Kikyo in the halls. "Kikyo…the slow dance is coming. L-Let's go…well. If you want to."

"Um…o-okay…" she said. The two went to the dance floor. It was crowded now. Haru put his hands on Kikyo's hips and Kikyo put her arms around Haru.

As the song started, Kikyo and Haru slowly moved. _I wonder what Inuyasha was going to say back there…maybe…no. He likes Mizuru. _

_But…being here with Haru now. It's not right. Not right when I like Inuyasha. If I continue doing this, Haru will end up hurt. But…it's not like I don't like Haru. I like Haru…I really do. But when compared with Inuyasha…the one I like is…_

Kikyo looked ahead of her. There stood Inuyasha with Mizuru. Mizuru was close to Inuyasha and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kikyo looked away. "Haru…can we stop?"

"Um…sure I guess."

"It's not what you think. It's just…I'm not feeling well. Please, I have to go home now. You can stay but…it's um…too hot in here. Please don't feel bad." Kikyo broke away from Haru. "See you…tomorrow."

Haru sighed. "Yeah. You too."

Kikyo headed for the exit. _I can't keep doing this. I can't just make Haru feel so bad because I can't move on with Inuyasha. It's just wrong. _

Inuyasha caught Kikyo, going out. "Mizuru. I'll be back." He ran towards the exit too.

As Kikyo reached outside, she began to walking home. _What time is it? Eleven o'clock?_ She looked at her watch and was surprised at the time. It was twelve o'clock already. _I hope there's no perverted guys out here. I should get home in about ten minutes anyway._

But Kikyo still wasn't sure. She was still scared if someone kidnapped her. _But if there was a kidnapper…like in scary movies then…what if they…and…and…!_ A hand reached out and touched Kikyo's shoulder. "Get away from me!" Kikyo yelled, punching the figure, then losing balance and falling on the floor.

"It's just me, Kikyo." Inuyasha explained. He helped her off the floor. "You okay? I saw you rush out the exit."

"Oh…it was just too hot in there." Kikyo lied.

"Yeah. You know, it's not safe to walk home alone in the dark."

"I know but, you know. I just had to get home." Kikyo said, keeping her distance away from Inuyasha. _He likes Mizuru._

"Kikyo, what the hell? Relax. You're acting like I'm some kind of pervert or something. You know I would never hurt you."

Kikyo walked a little faster. "You can go now."

"Wait." Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Geez, Kikyo, I came here because I was worried about you. You're not just gonna ditch me like that, after all, I had to ditch Mizuru for you."

"Oh, Inuyasha. You didn't have to do that." Kikyo sighed. "But…t-thanks anyway."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, _Jikyo_." He laughed.

_That name again…!_ Kikyo thought. _Oh well, it's better with him anyways._ Kikyo smiled. She was too deep in her thoughts that she accidentally headed the wrong way to her home.

"Hey, it's this way, _Jikyo_." Inuyasha dragged Kikyo in a direction.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Good thing I came here with you. You could've gotten lost." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand. He held her hand until they were at her house.

"Well, bye Inuyasha."

"Bye _Jikyo_." Inuyasha laughed once more.

"Bye." The thought that he liked Mizuru came into her mind again. _That's right...he really likes Mizuru._

Kikyo went inside her house to find her dad. "Hey, you didn't have to stay up, dad."

"No, no. Just making sure that you came home safely." He said. "But that silver haired guy wasn't the guy that picked you up."

"Oh…long story dad." Kikyo went to her room. "Night."

"Night honey." Her father said.

Kikyo fell on her bed. It finally occurred to her. _How did Inuyasha know the way to my house…?_

A/N: Okay, I finally finished this chapter. It wasn't that long though. Well, I kinda feel bad because Haru was left alone and I didn't mean that to happen but suddenly I got these ideas flowing to my head. Well, my fingers hurt and I'm tired. See ya in the next chappie everyone. :D


	7. Confession

CHAPTER 7:

CONFESSION

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers for this story. I really appreciate it. Well, please enjoy the rest of the story. I have nothing else to say.

"Kikyo! Hey…um…" Haru ran to Kikyo and caught up with her. "It's getting really cold huh?"

"Yeah…" Kikyo said, coughing after she replied.

"You're getting sick already.  
"Haru…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Last night. I-I kinda ditched you huh? I'm very sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, silly." Haru laughed. "I understand. But…er…are we still going out."

Kikyo paused. She knew it wasn't right…it'd never be right unless she got over Inuyasha. But Haru…he is such a nice guy.

"Kikyo?"

"Yeah…" she said. _Dammit. I did it again. _Kikyo scolded herself again. She couldn't say no to Haru and break his heart.

"Okay…" Haru blushed. He grabbed Kikyo's hand. "We can at least hold hands if we're going out." He said. "Right?"

Kikyo nodded. "Uh…y-yeah…"

Haru pressed closer to Kikyo. The two walked to school all the way together.

"HEY! HARU! You finally got yourself a girl huh?" said one of Haru's friends, Bankotsu.

"'Sup Bankotsu."

"Hey, you got yourself a pretty one." Bankotsu stared at Kikyo. "Mind if I take this one?"

"N-No!" Haru pushed Bankotsu. "S-She's _my _girl you got that!"

"Whoa, hey, Haru. I was just kidding." Bankotsu laughed. "So whats your name?"

"Kikyo…"

"Kikyo eh…since you're with Haru now, come and meet the group." Bankotsu lead the two to a big group.

"So, Haru. Haven't seen you 'round lately with us. Spending time with your girl, eh?"

"Ah…?" Haru blushed.

"Hey, Kikyo. Haru's a really nice guy. I'll introduce you to all our friends. Right Haru?"

"Whatever. They're not really that bad. Just don't get them angry." Haru said.

"O-Okay…" Kikyo said. By the way Haru was talking, it got Kikyo a little bit scared. _Not that bad as long as I don't get them angry? How would I know when they would get angry? How would-_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up. "Inu…yasha…"

"Hey, what's she doing here?"

"Haru's going out with her now, you dumb-dumb." Bankotsu explained. "Hey guys, Haru finally got himself a girl. This is Kikyo."

Kikyo was greeted with a lot of 'sups and yo's. **(A/N: I know, corny…)**

"Yo, Haru. Come over here for a sec." Bankotsu called.

Haru let go of Kikyo's hand and went over to Bankotsu. "Stay here, kay?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Kikyo…you're actually going out with him?"

Turning around to find Inuyasha, Kikyo nodded. "Yeah. Why."

"Haru's a weakling, you know that. I don't think he'd ever be able to protect you, you know."  
_That wasn't true!_ Kikyo thought to herself. It wasn't right. Why was Inuyasha acting like this? "That's not a nice thing to say about Haru, Inuyasha. H-He's been protecting me by walking me home."

Inuyasha smirked. "That guy has never been in a fight. He doesn't even know how to punch a guy."

Kikyo became angry. Haru wasn't a mean guy. "W-Well…that's good! If Haru ever were to be in a fight and got hurt…I'd…" Kikyo softened her voice. "I'd get worried…very worried…until it killed me. Haru's a nice guy, Inuyasha. You shouldn't speak about him like that."

"Heh…" Inuyasha's voice was raspy. "You're a really dedicated girlfriend aren't ya."

"Well…I'm sure Mizuru is too." Kikyo said all of a sudden.

"About that…I broke up with her already."

"What?"

"Yeah, after yesterday…I thought that…I could…start…watching…over…you." Inuyasha said slowly, blushing. "But you have Haru. He'd protect you then." He got up.

"Wait! Inuyasha…you shouldn't have done that…you should know that that wasn't necessary. Mizuru is probably miserable right now."

"Kikyo…_I don't like Mizuru_ you know." Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes. He gently touched Kikyo's shoulder. "Don't you get it…?"  
His eyes looked so sad, so lonely. "Inuyasha…"

"Mizuru isn't the one I like…"

DDIIIIINNNNNGGGG! "Let's go, Kiikkkyyyo!" Haru smiled.

As many people passed, Kikyo was pushed away from Inuyasha. _What was he going to say…?_ As Kikyo arrived in her first period class, she noticed that Inuyasha had not come in for the class. _Where was he…_

The hours passed like seconds and before Kikyo knew it, the day had ended. "Inuyasha…he's not here."

"Yeah, I guess he ditched. He does that sometimes you know." Haru said walking with Kikyo in the halls.

"He ditches? I never knew."

"He used to never. Believe it or not Inuyasha used to be a good kid. Remember he used to be super smart in math before the 'incident'."

"Oh yeah. Please, Haru. Tell me about the incident."

"Kikyo…I can't. One thing, Inuyasha would tell it better. Secondly, he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Okay…" Kikyo sighed.

"Kikyo…can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure."

"Okay…let's go this way. Close your eyes."

Kikyo closed her eyes as Haru lead her somewhere.

"Here we are." He allowed Kikyo to open her eyes.

"Haru…this is the field."

"Kikyo…I-…well. All this time I've…really liked you."

"…" Kikyo was silent.

"Kikyo…" he touched her cheek. He leaned towards her face and aimed for her lips.

"Uh…H-Haru….what are you doing?" Kikyo dodged the kiss.

"Oh sorry. Maybe I was going too fast. Kikyo…you like me right?" he put his arms around her.

"Haru, where are you getting at?"

"Kikyo…_I don't just like you. I love you._" Haru said once more, this time pressing his lips against Kikyo.

_M-My first kiss…_ Kikyo blushed, then she pushed Haru. "Haru…I-I'm sorry…" she looked down at the floor. _I have to tell him. _"I don't love you…"

Haru's face looked hurt. "W-What…?"

"The one…the one I-I l-love is…is Inuyasha!" she blurted.

Haru dropped his arms around her. "You…love…Inuyasha?" he fell down on the grass.

"H-Haru…"

He looked up with painful eyes. "I see. I understand Kikyo. Really, no need to apologize…"

"Haru…please…" Kikyo bent down. She lightly hugged him. "Please understand…"

"No, no…it's okay, really. Kikyo, I understand. I-I have to go, Kikyo." he got up. "See ya…I-I have to go home…I-I'm sorry. I just remembered something." He said, wiping his eyes. "S-See ya round." He said in a low voice.

Kikyo felt guilty, knowing she had just done the most awful thing…she told the truth.

A/N: heh, not that the truth is so bad but…well. Yeah. I feel sorry of Haru again. Just writing this makes me feel sorry for him. well, read the next chappie.


	8. Sorry and Saved

CHAPTER 8:

A SORRY AND SAVED

A/N: well, here it is. The last chapter…NOT! Just kidding. Sorry. I just wanted to see what would happen if I did that. Please, im really sorry…LOL. Well, thank you for reading the story and please enjoy.

"Hm…Haru's absent." Mr. Fujiko said. "Must be sick. It _is _getting cold. I don't want any of you to get sick. The weather is changing so keep yourselves warm."

"Hai!" everyone said.

Kikyo bit her lip. _Absent? Haru?_

"He's not usually absent is he?" Mizuru asked Kikyo.

"No…I don't think." Kikyo replied.

"Nope. Haru's rarely ever absent. Maybe once a year. I didn't see him cough yesterday too." Inuyasha butted in.

"Maybe he caught cold at the last minute…" Kikyo said to herself. She hoped it wasn't because of yesterday at the field.

"You should see him, Kikyo, if you really love him." Inuyasha said.

"W-What does that mean?" Kikyo asked embarrassingly.

"You're going out with him aren't ya?"

"You're going out with Haru!" Mizuru shrieked. "That's great!"

Kikyo slumped in her chair. Her face turned red. "Um…you see…"

"Okay! I want you to turn to page 167. Everyone, start the assignment on the page!"

"Okay." Everyone said, sighing.

Kikyo sighed. _How can I explain that I don't love Haru? It was kinda fast…_

:X:X:X

"Kikyo. What's up? You've been acting so weird." Inuyasha said, running up to Kikyo in the halls.

"Inuyasha…it's you. Well, I haven't been acting weird."

"_Yes you have._" Inuyasha said. "Everytime we talk about Haru, you're face turns red…" Inuyasha held his breath and made his face turn red. "Like this!" he laughed, letting go of the breath.

Kikyo's face turned red again. "O-Oh…I d-didn't know that." She lied.

"Calm down. I didn't mean to make you feel so insecure." He explained.

"It's alright. So Haru doesn't get sick a lot?"

"Nope. Not really. Sometimes when he got sick, he'd keep trying to go to school. He hated staying home with his dad."

"Oh yeah."

"He really hates his dad. I think somewhere inside him, he wants to just punch the guy one time. But I think that he knows that if he ever did that, something bad would happen like to his mom and he'd feel more guilt."

"Haru…he's such a nice guy. I understand how he felt when he lost his mom."

Inuyasha's eyes wandered away. "Oh yeah. Your mom. She died."

Kikyo kept quiet.

"How's your dad doing?"

"Okay I guess. I'm sure he still misses mom though. We're all trying to stick together. We promised each other that mom's death wouldn't eat us alive and that we'd keep trying to move on with life."

"Heh. You guys seem like such a lovey-dovey family."

"How about _your _dad?"

"My dad?" Inuyasha kept quiet for a while. "_I hate him._" he said cruely.

"What? Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Of course. I don't think you should hate him so much. I mean, he's your father."

"Well what about Haru? _He_ hates his dad!"

"You should try to solve things with your dad before it's too late. I'm sure Haru is trying too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked away. "You don't understand! I hate him. And I'll hate him forever!"

"Inuyasha. You can't mean that."

"So what if I do?"

"It's sad if it's true Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "I know that it's hard to forgive sometimes but-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "He did something horrible. So horrible that I can't forgive him…"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's eyes. He was remembering something from the past. They looked so painful…so hurt. "Inuyasha. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You look so hurt. I'm sorry to have brought back a memory."

Inuyasha shook that thought out of his head. "Forget it. You don't have to apologize." He gently hit Kikyo on the head. "It's okay. I'm…I'm fine now."

Kikyo couldn't help but smile. She liked him better this way than the way he was before. But that made Kikyo realize that there was a hurt side of Inuyasha too, just like Haru.

"We should get to class. Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand and ran to class.

:X:X:X

The bell for then end of the day rang.

"Inuyasha. I never knew where Haru lived. Can you-can you show me?"

"Sure. I'll walk you over there." Inuyasha offered.

"Um, okay." Kikyo agreed.

The two began to walk to Haru's house.

"So are you too still dating?"

"…no." Kikyo said.

"No? Why?"

"I guess we were going too fast." Kikyo explained.

"Heh. Maybe." Inuyasha said. In a matter of time, the two arrived at the house. At their luck, Haru was coming out of the house.

He widened his eyes. "Kikyo…! Inuyasha…!"

"Haru. Um…hey." Kikyo didn't know what to say.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We…_I _came here to see you Haru. Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah." Haru sniffed. "I kinda caught cold."

Kikyo was relieved. _So he didn't stay home because of yesterday._

"I guess I should go then. Bye Kikyo." Inuyasha said, leaving the two alone.

"So, you going out with him now?" Haru asked.

"No. It's not that. I just wanted him to tell me the directions to your house but he wanted to walk me there."

"I see." Haru said incredulously.

"Haru. Really. That's all that happened. And about yesterday, I'm sorry." Kikyo said, looking straight into his eyes. "Please forgive me. I shouldn't have just been saying yes that I wanted to go to the dance with you and everything else all this time. I'm sorry I let it go so far and then told you I never loved you. But please, I still…I still want to be your friend Haru. I want to go through things and have you by my side as a friend. I want to…I want to stay friends."

Haru smiled. "Of course. I'll still be your friend. I'm just glad _you_ still want to be my friend after I…I kissed you."

Kikyo almost forgot about that.

"Well don't worry." Haru whispered in her ear. "I'll keep your secret about Inuyasha."

Kikyo blushed but nodded. "T-Thank you."

"And I can't believe you took the time to come to my house. You didn't have to."

"I thought you didn't come to school because…because I told you I didn't love you yesterday."

"Nah. That was something that brought me down, I had to admit, but I caught cold yesterday from wandering around in the cold night yesterday. I was thinking about stuff." Suddenly Haru sneezed.

"You'll get sicker by the moment. Stay warm, okay Haru? It'd be horrible if you got sicker."

Haru chuckled. "Yeah, it would be."

"I have to go right now, Haru. But please keep warm and take medicine!" Kikyo said, going home.

"I will, Kikyo." Haru smiled as he watched Kikyo disappear as she went back home. "I will…"

A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter! I didn't have a lot of time to update so, yeah. Anyways, I think I'll start working on this story a lot now. Okay, bye and see you in the next chapter:D


	9. Can Never Be

CHAPTER 9:

CAN NEVER BE

A/N: So, I'm finally updating my stories. Yeah, it's been a tough week for me. So tired…but I _must _keep writing. Besides, I enjoy it. So please review when you're finished reading, I'll really appreciate it! This chapter may be a bit weird becuz of my sudden will to rush and quickly write a chapter. Well, plz enjoy. sorry for the long wait.

The next day, Haru was back at school. Kikyo and him were still friends except Haru knew that she didn't like him anymore. It was still a shock to him but he gradually was moving on. He started to talking to another girl and that made Kikyo happy. She was happy that he was moving on. Kikyo didn't know if she could move on with Inuyasha though. It was so hard to move on. But she didn't want to be some of those girls who never moved on and was still stalking the one they love.

When the bell for school rang, it began to lightly rain. Everyone rushed inside though, acting as if a typhoon were coming. Kikyo smiled happily. She loved the rain. It was soothing to her soul and she liked to be alone when it rained.

Kikyo arrived at her first period class and sat at her normal seat. Mr. Fujiko took roll while she rested her head on her desk. She was gradually falling asleep when she woke up from a bang on her desk.

"Wake up, sleepy head." It was Inuyasha.

"I'm…" Kikyo rubbed her eyes. "Not sleepy."

"_Sure_." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Okay. Maybe a little. I think it's the rain. It usually makes me tired."

"Yeah. Me too." Inuyasha slumped into his chair. "Well, can't sleep now. Mr. Fujiko will get pissed off."

Kikyo agreed and tried to keep her eyes from wandering outside. For the rest of the period, Kikyo was half asleep. It was so quiet inside the classroom. She would've gotten in trouble if Inuyasha hadn't woken her up every so often. As the bell for second period rang, it began to pour outside. Everyone groaned and was forced to run to their next class. Kikyo walked slowly, enjoying as much as she could before the rain could stop.

The rain eventually stopped until sixth period came and that's when it began pouring outside. Kikyo sighed this time. She didn't have an umbrella and decided to walk as fast she could to her house since it wasn't that far. Haru was with that other _girl_ and let her have his jacket so he didn't walk Kikyo home. It didn't mind that much to Kikyo but it did feel weird to not have him around. When she was halfway home, someone patted her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw the face of Inuyasha.

"Where's Haru?" he asked.

"Oh…he's with another girl."

"That bastard Haru. He sure moved on quickly." Inuyasha said in a mad way.

"There's no need to get mad, Inuyasha. It's okay. It's good that he moved on."

"What? You're not jealous or something?" he asked.

"No. Of course not." Kikyo said, laughing a bit.

"So you're not jealous of another girl with your ex? I think I would be jealous if I saw another guy with my ex." Inuyasha admitted.

"Do you ever want a girlfriend?" she asked out of the blue.

"No way. I don't think any girls would like me." he chuckled.

"Of course. I'm sure that…um, well, that there's someone out there for everyone. You've just got to search hard."

Inuyasha shook his head as his face turned red. "Besides, I would be…be to scared to ask the girl out."

"How about Mizuru?" Kikyo asked.

"Mizuru was like friend. I could talk to her easily but…but it turned out I only liked her as a friend."

Kikyo saw her corner coming. "I'm going to turn this corner. Well, bye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waved goodbye. "See ya later, _Jikyo_."

Kikyo went into her house and went upstairs. The rain was still pouring and she was all wet from the rain. She took a shower and then did her homework. When she was done with her homework, she fell asleep around nine o'clock and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, it was still raining to her surprise. Kikyo got dressed and put on a jacket. She said goodbye to her father and Kaede, then left for school. When she got outside, Inuyasha was waiting outside for her.

"Um…hey." He greeted. "I thought I could walk you to school since it's raining. It's…um, dangerous sometimes you know. Drivers are in a hurry to their work and all…"

"Okay. Thank you, Inuyasha. But, its ok-"

"No! Really, I…" Inuyahsa's face began to turn red. "I want to." He then took Kikyo's backpack. "I'll carry it."

Kikyo was speechless but just followed whatever he did. "It's really not necessary."

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he just continued walking. He finally spoke to Kikyo. "If Haru ever asked you out again, would you go with him?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Of course not."

Inuyasha sighed, relieved. "Good. I really can't imagine Haru, a weak little guy, with you."

"Why do you keep calling him weak?" Kikyo asked curiously. "I heard you two were friends for a long time."

"We're friends, yeah. But at times, he just annoys me."

"Annoys you? How?" she asked Inuyasha.

"He…" Inuyasha paused. "Well, when you and him were going out, he was all acting…like-like he was-was all that."

"That's why he's annoying?"

"There are other reasons! I-I just can't tell you." He turned his head but his eyes kept wandering to Kikyo's face. His face turned redder and redder and Kikyo began to chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kikyo tried to hold back her laughs.

"What-what are you laughing at!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Well, it's just that…that you look so much like a little boy when you get all red. That's all." Kikyo said, taking a breath and stopping her laughter.

Inuyasha smirked a bit and looked up at the sky. "I _do _not." He then looked at Kikyo. "_You _look like a doll."

Kikyo almost choked. "A _doll?_"

"Yeah. Like one of those rare porcelain ones that look so real."

"I…I hate dolls. They scare me."

"Heh. Your pale face and black hair make you look like a doll. Really." Inuyasha then laughed hysterically. "But, you look like one of those original ones that are so rare that it's priceless."

Kikyo's eyes met with Inuyasha's as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Kikyo, you're beaut-"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a high voice. A little girl ran up to Kikyo. "Kikyo-oneesama!"

"Kaede-chan! What is it?" Kikyo asked. "Oh, Inuyasha. Maybe you haven't met my sister yet. This is Kaede. Kaede, this is…Inuyasha."

Kaede eyed Inuyasha. "I see, Kikyo. You already got yourself a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Oh no, he's not a boyfriend, Kaede. Don't be silly." Kikyo said, blushing. "Well, I'll go now. Thank you Inuyasha for walking with me. Kaede, let's go."

Kaede snickered a bit and waved bye to Inuyasha. "Bye _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha didn't seem to be laughing though. His eyes were fixed on the patch that was on Kaede's eyes. After the two girls had left, he turned around as his thoughts remained on something that he held deep inside himself. A feeling of regret and sorrow. Alas he finally said something. "It can never be."

A/N: Okay. I kinda made this chapter weird. I mean, now that I think about it, a _doll_? Hah. That was weird. But Kikyo's reaction to it would be kinda like mine. I hate porcelain dolls. Especially the ones that blink their eyes or talk with a battery. S-C-A-R-Y. No offense to anyone who likes them. I just get bad nightmares. Well, please read the next chappie and please review!


End file.
